


Pineapple Boy

by bitch_jpeg, goblib



Category: Dickensian - Fandom
Genre: Cinnamon rolls, M/M, Modern AU, drunk, getting drunk, no sin included, not sinful, out of character a little but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_jpeg/pseuds/bitch_jpeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblib/pseuds/goblib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in which Arthur meets Compeyson at the bar he works at, they begin to get closer after an unfortunate turn in Arthur's mental stability (I guess).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about this. It's really not my best work and it's really sloppy so wether you enjoy it or not is really your preference. I feel like the characters are a little bit out of character and I don't know how to change that to fit it with the headcanon. Calling Compeyson 'Meriwether' is also really unsettling.

With one step into the bar, the music was already blaring and the ground shook beneath Arthur Havisham's feet. He knew that within a few hours his ears would be ringing and his head would be spinning. Although it wasn't like he had any choice or chance to come and go as he pleased. Matthew had brought him there, along with various other Havishams and Pockets, which meant Amelia was there too, all to celebrate his marriage to Sarah. Arthur had no views on marriage and had come to the conclusion years ago that love was trivial, and for all he knew it was.   
That was until he stepped into that bar. Maybe the hypnotising lights and the rumble below his feet had corrupted the way he thought, but he found himself at the counter face to face with the rather attractive barman. His jaw was sharp and muscular, and his body language and face screamed 'heart breaker'. He patiently gnawed at nothing while awaiting Arthur's order.   
Arthur looked back at the rest of the group, not one of them had noticed him stride across to the counter and leave. He locked his eyes back on the man but his stomach lurched, something about him was indescribable and made him feel very sheepish and shy. He ordered a piña colada, being the pineapple lover that he was, and slid a five pound note across the table with shaky hands.   
"I'm sorry but I'll have to see some ID, you look very young to be here," the man rolled the words about his mouth, he had a smooth rich voice that was very spellbinding and almost put Arthur in a trance. Falling back, he pulled his student ID out of his coat pocket and placed that down on the table too. The man glanced at it and brought his gaze back up to meet Arthur's.   
"So you must be in uni then? Me too, I'm Meriwether," he held out a hand with a playful smirk. Arthur was reluctant to shake his hand but didn't want to come across as rude or foolish and so swallowed the knot in his throat with great effort and shook the man's hand.   
"A-Arthur," he retracted his clammy hand to drag it down his trouser leg and wipe away the sweat. Meriwether laughed at Arthur's lack of experience around people and handed over the change. He yelled his work mate, Daisy, to fetch the beverage and carried on his conversation with the young man. Arthur furrowed his brows with a sour stare at Meriwether. Why was he laughing? However as the older man leant over the counter to get a closer look at him Arthur couldn't stop himself trailing his eyes across his slightly tanned, flawless skin. Skin he'd like to explore, and kiss, and trace his fingers along, and- Arthur had to stop himself before he got too lost in his thoughts. Meriwether, for one, had different thoughts on his mind. Although he'd never share them, he found Arthur quite adorable, somehow charming, and was intent on getting to know him.   
The blond man was taken away by how entrancing it was to just look deep into Meriwether's iridescent blue eyes, and to be tied in bows of his silk voice as the words gently wove through his ears. He found himself breathlessly captivated. Though the music was loud, the beat of his heart was louder, and faster and seemed to stop whenever he met eyes with this wonderfully handsome man.   
Drink after drink, the two had finally familiarised themselves despite the fact that Arthur was a little on the tipsy side. Abruptly Arthur dropped the glass to the ground and it shattered into tiny crystals of pain. He arched his back forward and held his curls in a tight grip in his hands. Oh god. The music and liveliness of the bar had pierced through his skull and surfaced the worst migraine he'd ever experienced. Breathing became an endeavour that hurt him greatly and his whole body shook violently.   
"Arthur! Arthur are you alright?!" Meriwether hurtled around the bar counter and slung his arms around the shorter mans shoulders, pressing Arthur's head into his chest and keeping him in the defensive embrace. "Daisy can you clean this up while I take care of this gentleman?" He smiled and nodded at Daisy before leading a very startled and embarrassed Arthur out into the fresh air. Dusk was just falling into darkness and it was around 10 o'clock maybe. How long had they been in there? Arthur held on tighter to the older man, he had such a warm musky scent and it was all so comforting to hold someone so close, to have someone genuinely care. Meriwether knew he had family in there, and that he couldn't just take Arthur home with him, and that he couldn't take advantage of someone especially if they were drunk -although in his wild fantasies it made him very content to do so- and so he stayed with Arthur for a while, caressing his head and back, and slowly rocking him back and forth until the trembling died down and the quiet sobs fell silent.   
He pulled himself out of the hug and cupped Arthur's face. He could feel the boy's pulse beneath his gentle touch. Arthur stifled a hiccup, still breathing with shaky breaths.  
"Why are you crying? Are you alright? What happened back there?" But when Arthur began choking up in tears again Meriwether placed a finger to his pursed lips to hush him. "It's alright," he whispered. A quiet chuckle of disbelief escaped Meriwether's mouth.   
"Wh-what? What's so funny?" Arthur's head jolted up to the man's attention, he laughed so carelessly, with this shoulders bouncing up and down with each breath. It was somehow comforting and brought a laugh from Arthur too. Meriwether brought his hands up and ran them through Arthur's hair, it was so soft and felt quite feminine. Arthur did have a rather girly complexion, big honey coloured eyes that melted into pools of gold, his stare was warm and stirred butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He had a small button nose and full rosebud lips. They were like parted rose petals and Meriwether had found himself glancing at them once or twice, imagining them pressed up against his own tenderly. It was slowly driving him insane. He brought himself back to reality finally.   
The pair spent their time out in the cold air, talking and laughing until their throats were raw. It was around midnight when Matthew burst out the front door in a fit of confusion.   
"Arthur! There you are! You had Amelia worried sick what have you been doing?!" He yelled, flailing his arms about, obviously drunk. Arthur's laughter sharpened into bitter hatred.   
"I don't care for Amelia, I left because I don't care for parties and I didn't want to be there in the first place," with a flush of embarrassment set upon his cheeks Arthur kept a stone cold gaze at the floor beneath this feet. Matthew shot his glance from Arthur to Meriwether and back again, continuing this cycle for a few minutes before narrowing his eyes with a small "Oh," which settled into a smirk. "I'll tell Amelia that the two of you will be going home together," He laughed heartily with a drunken air before leaving Arthur uncomfortably quiet and slightly flustered. He knew Matthew knew he was gay. What he didn't know however, was that Matthew couldn't keep a secret while drunk.   
"Don't mind him, he's terrible when ever he goes out. H-he's a bit of a lightweight..." He mumbled, unable to meet eyes with Meriwether.   
"What was he inferring?" Meriwether's smile widened, almost hiding behind a grimace. He gently kissed Arthur's forehead, pleased at the fact he could make the younger man blush so. "I guess you'll have to come home with me,"  
"Don't you work there won't you get disciplined for oh, I don't know, not doing your job?" Arthur hissed back sarcastically, he was in a foul mood and believed Meriwether kissed him only to mock him. Meriwether flinched back, with hurt flashing across his eyes for a moment.   
"Daisy has me covered, and anyway what was I supposed to do? Leave you to suffer?" He pulled Arthur back into a hug once more, feeling him relax into the warmth.  
"Come along then, pineapple boy,"


	2. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wakes up in Meriwether's apartment only to find out what had happened that night at the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really sloppy because I didn't proof read it. Leave me alone I'm not a professional I just like having the ideas down on the page...

Prising open his left eye, Arthur took in his surroundings of an unfamiliar comfort. Although the room was a blur he could make out the sound of someone brushing their teeth and the musky smell of someone's cologne. The place he was in made out to be a seemingly small apartment, with an attached kitchen and living room, a bathroom and another room which he presumed to be the bedroom. Arthur let out a small groan as he stretched and propped himself up on his elbows. Ah yes. This was Meriwether's apartment. It wasn't much but it was very warm. He noticed himself to be wearing a pair of oversized pyjamas, that was where the strong scent of cologne came from. Of course that was completely fine; Arthur loved everything about Meriwether despite having only just met him.   
"Ah you're awake," it was that voice. His voice. The one that still held that soothing warmth and still made Arthur's heart flutter. He felt quite childish really, this was the first time he'd had a 'crush' in a long time. If that's what they call them.   
Meriwether finally emerged from the bathroom holding a toothbrush and wearing only a pair of trousers. Arthur's eyes were glued exactly where they weren't supposed to be, he couldn't help but lock his gaze right where Meriwether's trousers sat quite low on his hips. He walked in such a provocative manner, and with his perfectly tempting v-line and muscles Arthur could barely control himself. Arthur bit down on his lip violently and pulled his eyes away from Meriwether's alluring torso, but his heart was still racing and he could feel himself begin to sweat.   
He adjusted his posture so he didn't look quite so sloppy and managed to squeak "Good Morning," with a crack in his voice. Meriwether laughed awkwardly and reciprocated the gesture. Arthur's wild hair was even worse now, and Meriwether guessed he was a rough sleeper, although it was still pretty adorable from his point of view.   
"Well I guess you must be hungry, all I have in at the moment is leftover pizza," he grinned awkwardly causing Arthur to turn a deep shade of red. Meriwether left for a few moments, leaving Arthur in the thorny silence letting the nothingness ring through his thoughts. He took a breath and peered around the somewhat empty room, it wasn't necessarily messy but it wasn't clean either. Arthur pressed the sleeves of the pyjamas up against his face and breathed slowly, taking in everything around him.   
Meriwether returned with two paper plates and handed one to Arthur before taking a seat beside him.   
"Sorry it's not much, I'm not really a good cook so I kinda live off takeaways and ready meals, and I haven't had any time to go out the the shops so I didn't have any cereal in either. Please make yourself at home!"   
"M-merry... Weather?" Arthur stifled a giggle, the man had a name as unique as his looks and personality, everything about him was so unusually pleasing. "What exactly happened last night?" He inquired, peering up at Meriwether with big brown eyes.   
"Ah yeah well..." 

*flashback I guess*   
"Come on then Pineapple Boy,"   
"Pineapple boy? What's all that about?" Arthur looked up at the man beside him, he'd been so kind towards him and was so mysterious. Arthur was highly intrigued. The two were on their way to Meriwether's car.   
"Wait I think I left my jacket in there," Arthur stopped for a moment before turning on his heel and rushing back to the pub. Of course it wasn't the best idea and slowly approaching the strident music that still caused a rumble across the floor made Arthur uneasy. Leaving Meriwether back in the car park was far from a good idea too. He had no one to potentially 'save' him if he fell into another migraine, Pocket certainly wouldn't do it. Matthew!   
Arthur timidly made his was back into the pub and to his discontent, there was Matthew, stumbling about with yet another glass of alcohol in his hand, spouting profanities and insane stories yet again. Although it was a comedic sight to see there was one thing that Arthur heard that he wasn't expecting to echo through the music.   
"And and... And did you know?" Matthew took a breath between his giggles and proceeded in a whisper. "Did you know? That my favourite cousin Mr. Arthur Havisham. Is going home with another man? He's so gay!" Arthur felt his himself seize up and his eyes widened. He didn't want to believe what he'd just heard and so took it upon himself to drag Matthew back out of the pub with a shameful face.   
Meriwther on the other hand, had also made his way back to the pub, and lost track of Arthur on the way. He strolled to the counter by Daisy, because she was sure to know of the young man's whereabouts.   
"Well I think he took his cousin home? He seemed really angry if I do say so myself," Daisy said with a chuckle. Meriwether nodded back and tried to hide the slight disappointment on his face, he was looking forward to spending the night with Arthur, despite this being their first meeting. Who knows what the two could've done together. He spotted somethings familiar in his peripheral vision hanging on one of the nearby chairs, which turned out to be Arthur's jacket. Meriwether couldn't help but stifle a smile, it was so small and smelled so sweet. With the jacket, the taller man made his way out to his car, planning on returning it to Arthur the next time he was in the bar.   
When he took his leave through the back doors into the car park, Arthur was still out by the front with Matthew, giving him a flustered speech on secrets and such. Nothing was changing, Arthur had no success; and so he let Matthew return to the rest.   
By this time Meriwether had been driving home with glazed over sadness hiding in his eyes. He let out a subtle sight, Meriwether was in reality, a very shy person but having such strong feelings toward Arthur had lead on sparks of insane confidence. And in all honesty it made him feel good about himself. Arthur made his way out of the pub too, he was aware of how long it had taken and that Meriwether would've been freezing out in the cold air. Out the back door, there was no sight of the tall, crystal-eyed man that he was so fond of, and no sight of the midnight black car either. 'Jesus Christ. I left him. I left him and he left me. He hates me I know it.' These were the only thoughts trailing across Arthur's vivid mind.   
The boy was in a blind panic, and could feel tears spill over his cheeks and didn't care to wipe his eyes either. He walked to the counter to consult Daisy on the whereabouts of Meriwether, and she explained what had happened, but she felt guilty and offered to give Arthur a ride back to Meriwether's house. Daisy's wide smiles and warm voice was comforting to Arthur and she seemed like a person that would be very easy to confide in.   
"You're his... Close friend aren't you?" Arthur whispered, after a long silence in Daisy's car. She smiled at him once again through her wing mirror, she had a spark of wisdom in the depth of her eyes.   
"Well I guess you could say that," she giggled and the silence continued for a moment.   
"I really like him... Really really like him," Arthur was even quieter now, the darkness closing in on him paired with his exhaustion caused a heavy drag on his eyelids and he couldn't keep himself awake any longer. 

"And Daisy said you fell asleep, so when she knocked on my door saying you were in her car I was really surprised aha, but I found you some pyjamas and carried you to my sofa. I hope you don't mind that?" Meriwether explained with his head tilted back on one shoulder. Arthur shook his head with a content expression, his memories of last night were slowly flooding it. It was a hectic one and he was glad it was all over. Despite all this, Arthur still had one thought that wouldn't leave his mind. 'Close friends,'. For all he knew, Daisy and Meriwether could be madly in love; but that didn't stop his eyes attentively following Meriwether's lips.   
"I guess you'll have to borrow some of my clothes today too," The mousy haired man's low and musical voice brought Arthur back to reality from his trance.   
"Mhm," he purred in response, feeling a blush raise in his cheeks once again,bit was really pleasing to be in such a strange house, in strange pyjamas, with someone he barely knew, but it was certainly more comforting than being back at home. He wasn't sure what he'd do now, after Matthew had told everyone his secret, wether they accepted him or not he'd much rather be here with Meriwether than back at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthurs undying love turns to bitter jealous when he believes Meriwether and Daisy are dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all written by the amazing goblib please go check her out because she's such an exquisite writer it's unreal.

The journey to the pub in which Meriwether worked seemed to go on forever, much longer than the journey last night, but then again, Arthur had fallen asleep in Daisy’s car for the majority of the journey. Those words Daisy told him were still in his mind. What did she mean? Arthur presumed that Daisy was in a relationship with Meriwether, it would make sense. An attractive man with a pretty woman, they would be a model couple, but if Daisy was working today, he’d probably find out if he was right or not.

“M-Meriwether?” Arthur sat up in the seat, bringing his head out of the large, borrowed hoodie to look at the other man properly

“Hmn? Yes Arthur?”

“Are you da-” Arthur stopped before he embarrassed himself. “How long left until we get to your work?”

“Oh, I’d say five minutes probably?” Compeyson flashed a smile at Arthur, before turning back to face the road ahead of them

“Thank You, Will Daisy be there?” 

“Hmmm, most likely, why do you ask?”

“Oh, I just want to thank her, for dropping me off last night… I was a mess…”

“Ah, I’m sure it was no bother to her, and I- I’m glad you’re better now. She will be too…”

“Mmm, ok, thank you…” Arthur said, before slouching down into the seat, pulling the hoodie over his nose and breathing in the smell of Meriwether’s Cologne. Arthur was in love, and he was certain his feelings would never be reciprocated, but they could hopefully be friends. He’d rather be just friends than nothing at all. 

“Oh, Arthur, by the way, I’ll drop you off at yours after this shift, okay? I’d drop you off before but I’m already late, and I should really do as much as I can, It’s not fair on Daisy, having to do all my work. She really is wonderful” 

“That’s fine, I understand. It’ll be nice to spend some more time with you” 

“I agree, I’d like to spend more time with you too, I’ll give you my number, we can hang out sometime, I’ll pick you up if you like the sound of that?” Compeyson pulled into the staff car park and got out the car, before walking over and opening the door on Arthur’s side. Compeyson led Arthur into the pub, pulled out a seat near the counter for him and went back into the store room, where he hung up his coat and started to get changed into his Uniform

“Oh! Hello Arthur, are you alright?” It was Daisy, she had got a glass of water and placed it in front of Arthur. “Have you seen Meriwether?”

“Hey, Daisy. I’m better than I was last night, yeah. Are you okay?” Arthur raised his head and spotted the water. “Oh, Thank You for the water, and yeah, Meriwether went into the store room…”

“That’s good to hear. Meriwether and I were very concerned for you, you were very pale and shaky… I’m alright thanks..” 

At that moment, Compeyson walked out. Arthur couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He never noticed the night before, probably due to the fact he was drunk, but the uniform made Meriwether look even more attractive. It framed him well, and didn’t help Arthur with his crush in the slightest. From what he had seen, the Uniform made Compeyson look almost as good as he did this morning, when he was walking through the house only wearing his jeans. 

Meriwether walked over to daisy, pulling her into a tight hug. The hug lingered and Daisy seemed to have buried her head into compeyson’s shoulder. Arthur was certain that they were more than just ‘close friends’ and it made him bitterly jealous, even though he’d concluded that if Meriwether was single, he’d be straight and even if he was gay, he’d never date Arthur. It was early, but Arthur already wished he was drunk, it would make him feel better, only temporarily, but he was certain that Daisy and Meriwether wouldn’t serve him any, especially after what happened the night before. Sighing, he took out his phone, for the first time since he fell asleep last night. It was on full charge, meaning Meriwether must have charged it overnight. He unlocked it and noticed that he had 5 missed calls from Amelia, and about 13 texts from Matthew. He sent Amelia a text to reassure her that he was OK, and put his phone back in his pocket. Surely Amelia wouldn’t care that he was gay, they might not be on the best terms, but she wasn’t the type to judge anyone like that, even though their father would. Of Course, the rest of the family probably wanted to disown him, thanks to Matthew telling everyone that he had gone home with his ‘boyfriend’.

“Arthur? Are you okay? You’re really pale and you look worried?” Meriwether sat down on the stool next to arthur, putting a hand on his shoulder and put his other hand under Arthur’s chin, bringing his face up so he could look at him properly. 

“I- Uh- yeah I’m fine, just a bit tired, that’s all..” He replied, not knowing how to react

“If you say so… Please tell me or Daisy if you want anything, alright?”

“Y-yeah, okay, I will…” he said, smiling at Meriwether. 

“I’d better get back to work, before rush hour, I hope you don’t mind waiting here for another 7 hours?”

Soon enough, 7 hours had passed and Meriwether was getting ready to take Arthur home. Arthur stood behind the bar, waiting for Meriwether to change into his normal clothes.

“Arthur? I’m not going to tell anyone what you told me last night, but here’s my number, text me if you ever need picking up and I’ll take you to mine, or Meriwether’s, or anywhere else you want to go. I’m sure everything will be okay, and Meriwether and I are always here for you, okay?” Daisy handed him a slip of paper, with her number on, before lightly hugging Arthur

“Ah, Thank You, I’ll do that…” Arthur didn’t really know what to say. She was so kind and caring towards him, yet all Arthur felt towards her was jealousy. Spending a day watching Meriwether work made his crush much bigger, he was so attractive and everything Arthur could ever want. The sound of a door opening and quickly slamming closed made Arthur jump slightly, eyes diverting to the source of the noise. Meriwether walked out, running a hand through his hair.

“Arthur? I’ll take you back now, have you got everything?” 

“Ah, okay… I have everything, yeah…” there were tones of sadness in his voice, he’d much rather spend the night with Meriwether, but Arthur guessed he had plans with Daisy.

“Come on then, I don’t want to make you wait even longer… Daisy? I’ll see you later. Thank You so much for covering for me last night.” Meriwether waved to Daisy, before leading the way to his car. “Oh, Arthur, here’s my number. Daisy told me she’d give you hers, but you can contact either of us. She told me what you said, about your family and what your cousin said last night… I’m sorry, I’d let you stay tonight but I’m busy, uni work and that stuff, plus, I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

“Thanks, I will…” Arthur took the paper, added the number into his contacts and placed his phone back into his pocket. He opened the door and climbed in, the car smelt of Meriwether, not as much as the hoodie or pyjamas, but it was still comforting. Meriwether also got in, turning the radio on. Arthur stared out the window, at the passing houses and shops, every so often glancing at Meriwether, who was focused on the road, as he was previously. Arthur wished that he had a chance, for Meriwether was so attractive and sensible and perfect. 

“Meriwether, thank you for letting me stay last night. It was so kind of you, you didn’t have to…”

“Oh, no need to thank me, you’d had a panic attack, i think, either that or you were tipsy and the noise and lights weren’t helping. I’m glad you’re okay, it’s the best that I could do, besides, Daisy was the one who brought you to mine, I thought you’d left.”

Soon enough, they arrived at Satis House. Arthur slowly got out of the car and Meriwether closely followed.

“Oh wow, you live here??”

“Yeah… I’d rather not, it brings back bad memories, I’d rather not talk about it at this moment…” 

“I understand, it’s fine…” Meriwether walked over to Arthur and pulled him into a hug, gently comforting him. Arthur leant into the hug, taking in the strong scent of Meriwether’s cologne. Arthur slowly pulled away from the hug and started to walk to the door of his house. 

“Arthur? Promise you’ll text or call me if you ever need anything.”

“Yeah, I will. Promise. Thank You…”

“Good, I’d be more than happy to help you. Goodbye for now, Pineapple Boy”

“I’ll see you later or something then. Bye for now I guess?”

With that, Arthur took out his keys and unlocked the door, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever would happen next.


End file.
